Cyberlife Van
"Live your dream, and share your passion of thicc Cobus booty" -Cyberlife Van to Cyberlife United Cyberlife Van is a side character and main detective in Cyberlife United. He is partnered with Cyberlife Bus 5. Appearances * Cyberlife Bus I (Released on the 1st of May 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors (Released on the 2nd of July 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VII: End of the Line (Released in July 2019) * Cyberlife Bus Movie (Not released, releases July 2019) Info Cyberlife Van joined the CU when it was formed, after helping the rest of the group with locating and taking down the Merger. Ever since joining, Cyberlife Bus 5 has taken a liking to him for his charming looks and sleuth personality. He fancies the celebrity Cobus for her beautiful looks. He likes to reference memes and call others normies when they reference dead or non dank memes. He is the only Licensosexual (straight) moderator of r/dankmemes. He calls himself "Hip n' happening" and often browses r/fellowkids. Childhood As a child, he was always made fun of how he's a van, usually the kidnapping jokes. At first, he was affected by this, and stopped coming to Transport school, but his father told him that they are just joking around, and told him to be hip and funny like them. This transformed Cyberlife Van into the van he is today. He got pretty average grades in Transport school due to being lazy and unmotivated most of the time. The teachers usually need to find various ways to get him going and keep him motivated in the process. Cyberlife United Cyberlife Van works as a detective for Cyberlife United. He is partnered with Cyberlife Bus 5, whom he notices isn't the best detective, so he often wonders why they are together. He never seems to notice Cyberlife Bus' common signs of crushing on him. On top of being a detective, he is a decent, durable fighter thanks to his design, and can transport many objects (such as barricades and other helpful things) to where Cyberlife United will need them. Due to being partnered with Cyberlife Bus 5, he developed a good friendship with her, and they often go out for dinner and movies (as close friends), however he never saw her as anything more but a friend. He was accepted in the CU in the 1st Cyberlife Bus game by Cyberlife Bus after reaching out to the CU, wanting to help, and proving to be a good fighter and sleuth whilst they were taking down the merger. He trusts him to make decisions, along with Cyberlife Bus 8 while he is absent or on work shift. He experienced heavy burns in the battle with the merger. He also experienced some injuries from being bashed into a wall by the Merger's amalgamation. In the 4th game, Cyberlife Bus & Knuckles, he helped Cyberlife Bus 8 and Cyberlife Car attack Buckles, slowing him down, while Cyberlife Bus and the others drove the president to safety. In the 5th game, Army of Taxis, Cyberlife Van is the one who found the most evidence of the Taxis sabotaging Cyberlife Vehicles, and he's the one who started the theory. The CU count on him, so they believed him, and it turned out to be true. He has a vision enhancer allowing him to enhance camera quality and be able to see many details on the footage, which is how he came to the Taxi conclusion (according to him). The Cyberlife Revolution Since the Cyberlife Revolution was almost all fighting and no sleuth business, Cyberlife Van chose to stay by his friends and fight. He could transport a mass of deadly weapons and take them out of his trunk to use them. Due to the high storage space, he never ran out of ammo or weapons. He will pass the weapons to others after they've run out. Like everyone, he was a bad aimer when it comes to Ro-Tech motorcycle, and was only able to hit her with an axe from behind, but got pushed back. His main target at the start was Cyberlife Helicopter, due to not knowing they had a new leader. Due to his weight, he struggled to get high off the ground to do any form of damage to Cyberlife Helicopter, and managed to only get a couple of shots because of Cyberlife Helicopter's maneuvering. In the end, Cyberlife Truck took down Cyberlife Helicopter, whom he still has a grudge towards to this day. He suffered many gunshot wounds in the revolution, but none were fatal. He killed around 7 enemy vehicles, which is highly impressive compared to Cyberlife Car's 9 vehicles. He accidentally walked into a trap set by Cyberlife Bus 5, causing him to black out on the battle field. The FVVA assumed he died, so they didn't focus on him anymore. If they were to, he would certainly be dead. He was rushed to a van hospital where he quickly recovered over one night, and got back to the CU the day after. All the while he was in the hospital, he was anxious as to whether they won and how many of his friends died. The nurses told him the truth, to which he was reassured. Cyberlife Bus 5 was terribly sorry for Cyberlife Van and made some Béarnaise sauce as an apology. Cyberlife Van insisted that his mistake actually saved his life, by deceiving the FVVA that he was dead. He said that she had no need to apologize for his mistake, which caused Cyberlife Bus 5 to blush, but not enough for Cyberlife Van to notice. Trivia and other facts * Cyberlife Bus 5 has told Cyberlife Bus about her crush on Cyberlife Van. Cyberlife Bus was supportive of her, and told her that she should tell him. Cyberlife Bus 5 fears that he might reject her, even though Cyberlife Bus claims Cyberlife Van isn't like that. * Cyberlife Van caused a white oil leak once in the CU headquarters and didn't know what to do, so he claimed he spilled milk * Cyberlife Van was surprised after leaking the "milk", meaning that he likely recently hit puberty * Cyberlife Van didn't have any close friends in his childhood, but later on was a well known detective * Fans assume that Cyberlife Van and Cyberlife Bus 5 will get together, due to their close bond, how close friends they are, and because of Cyberlife Bus 5's clear crush on Cyberlife Van. Popular Quotes "God I wish that were me" (After seeing that Cyberlife Bus 5 took a selfie with Cobus) "We don't fear you or your poorly put together LEGO monster. He have the upper hand in this situation!" (Cyberlife Van to the Merger) "That Merger guy was pretty up to date on his memes though. I almost feel bad for him." "You use Vehagram to look at memes? YOU FUCKING NORMIE! Tesla Corn is a meme that died 7 months ago. Use Cybereddit to get the most up-to-date memes!" (Cyberlife Van to Cyberlife Train after finding out his old meme reference) "Béarnaise sauce is the best type of nigga sauce." "This video is sponsored by Skillshare!"